


Get a girl with a gun

by Namesonboats (Viken2592)



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alcohol, Besides Nero and Kyrie perhaps, Clubbing, F/F, Girls' Night Out, Making Out, The most obvious pairing in DMC5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-07 20:45:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19092814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viken2592/pseuds/Namesonboats
Summary: “Hey, what are you doing tonight?” Lady prompts. “You wanna go out?”Nico’s mind stumbles.“Out - like, dancing?”





	Get a girl with a gun

At the sound of a motorcycle stopping outside the Devil May Cry van, anticipation blooms like a slow shower of sparks in Nico’s chest. It’s the sound of Lady’s bike.

After they fled out of the Qlipoth, leaving Dante progressing to the underworld with his maniac brother, Lady had visited Nico twice. Once to pay her the rest of the money for her reparation of the Kalina Ann and another to buy a pair of semi-automatic FN-Five SeveN.

During her first visit, Lady glowered, reminding Nico of how Dante was still in possession of her prized rocket launcher. Nico admitted a sting of guilty conscience at that, but she didn’t regret tossing the Kalina Ann to Dante. He was on his way to encounter his brother on top of the Qlipoth. The fate of the world was on the line.

Lady’s second visit surprised her. Nico had reckoned the black-haired beauty would never want to set foot into her ride again, but there she was. Not only did they jovially bargain over a pair of firearms, but when Lady exited the sliding doors of the van, she sent Nico a crooked smile and a wink.

Nico places the Tomboy devil breaker she’s tinkering on back onto the work table and readjusts the band holding her tousled hair back. She wipes her gun oil-greased hands on a linen cloth when Lady knocks on the door.

“It’s open!”

Nico steps out of her workshop. Lady enters. She's wearing her usual attire; a laced shirt under an ivory biker jacket, black briefs and her army pants carrying several holsters for firearms. She dimples a smile at Nico.

“Hey, girlfriend.”

The chipper greeting shouldn’t send a spike of heat through Nico the way it does. The blush that creeps up her neck settles on her cheeks even so.

“Hey, Lady. What can I do for ya?”

Lady’s shoulder bumps against her lamp when she steps in, sending the halo of light from the lit bulb seesawing on the floor.

“Thought you might be interested in this.”

Lady tosses her a chunk of something that resembles pyrite, only, it’s pearly white and solid as granite. Nico catches it with a flare of excitement soaring in her chest - a demon piece, and an unusual one at that.

“This is awesome! Whaddaya want for it?” She scurries back into her workshop.

Lady follows her with a crooked smile.

“Consider it thanks for taking care of me. I owe you. Besides, I thought I should... You know, pay a visit.”

Nico shrugs in what she hopes is a relaxed gesture and pulls a packet of Marlboro from her tool belt.

“Ok.”

Nico fidgets with the demon chunk, occasionally tapping her cigarette to let the ash fall into a glass tray. Lady wanders the small room, observing her stuff. She sends whiffs of something nice-smelling into the air. It breaks through Nico’s cigarette smoke like faint breaths of efflorescence.

Lady stops in front of a vintage rifle hanging by Nico’s workshop.

“I wondered about this one back when we first met. It looks ancient!”

Nico glances at the weapon.

“It was my grandma’s. A Springfield model, one of the first repeating firearms. It was used in the Spanish-American war.”

“Oh, let me try!”

Nico raises her eyebrows with a smile. Why not? She hands the vintage rifle to Lady.

“It’s so pretty!”

“Yeah,” Nico concurs, “but it’s not as pretty as the Winchester engraved model 1876. Teddy Roosevelt had one of those.”

“Really? Well, I feel just like Annie Oakley!

Swaying her hips and spinning the rifle in a Betty Hutton impersonation, Lady sings.

 _The gals with umbrellers_  
_Are always out with fellers_  
_In the rain or the blazing sun_  
_But a man never trifles_  
_With gals who carry rifles -_

Nico grins and joins Lady in the chorus:

_Oh you can't get a man with a gun!_

They giggle like school girls, hands over their mouths. Nico melts like ice cream in hot weather. _If this woman were any cuter, I swear to God it’d kill me-_

Lady hands the Springfield rifle back to her. She accepts it and hangs the weapon back on its rack.

Turning, her pulse spikes at the sight of Lady leaning her elbows on the counter with a smile. Nico tries hard not to gawk at her cleavage underneath the dark goggles strapped around her neck. It’s hard.

The image of Lady’s naked body leaps forward in her mind. Her mouth runs dry.

“Hey, what are you doing tonight?” Lady prompts. “You wanna go out?”

Nico’s mind stumbles.

“Out - like, dancing?”

“Yeah! I need a good night out. God knows it's been too long. How about it?”

Nico does her best to sound cool, blank walling her impulse to blurt out an enthusiastic affirmation.

“Sure,” she says, gulping the last syllable like a fool. She groans internally at her lack of suave.

Lady winks, making Nico’s heart cramp, and pushes from the counter with a smile.

“Great! I’ll pick you up later!”

She pushes the sliding doors and leaves Nico with her cigarette burning to a bud and chest full of butterflies.

 

*

 

When the distinct, thunderous muttering of Lady’s bike approaches a few hours later, Nico has washed the grime and oil from her arms. She's decided for a white, sleeveless shirt bound by a knot at her navel, and her usual leather shorts and boots. She contemplated wearing Rock’s black cowboy hat but decided against it.

Lady parks her bike and pulls her helmet off her head, pushing her hair out of her face with a smile. Underneath her jacket, she wears a ribbed dress that clings to her form. The front of the dress is adorned with black, round buttons that reach from her thighs up to her clavicle. With her army boots and khol around her eyes, she looks every bit like a rebel queen.

“You ready to have a good time?”

Nico grins and catches the red and white helmet Lady tosses her.

Jumping on the bike behind Lady, she places the helmet on her head and wraps her arms around Lady’s midriff. The seat is warm underneath her rear. The air carries a scent of schersmins through the exhaust and warm asphalt.

Lady puts on her own helmet, leans forward, and starts the engine. The muscles on her back shift as she steers the bike from the parking lot and accelerates further into the city.

Nico cracks a huge smile beneath Lady’s extra helmet. The street lights whoosh past them in bleary magenta, azure and gold, people and cars rush by like ghosts. The pleasant summer air caresses the naked skin on her legs and sends a pleasant thrill dancing along her calves. Heart thudding steadily against the smooth leather of Lady’s jacket, she tightens her arms around her waist. They pass the business district area with its steel- and glass covered skyscrapers and head towards the old industrial area, gentrified into a hot cultural spot.

They step off the bike, leaving the helmets on the seat, and venture further into the district. Lady leads her towards the tall, brick factory chimney stacks projecting towards the starry sky.

Nearing a place with a large rainbow flag hanging on a pole above its entrance, Nico smiles. The club is enframed by a large, wooden patio lit by scattered, varicoloured rice lamps, occupied by men and women in trendy garments. The name “Nefertiti” blares from a lavender neon sign in squiggly letters, not unlike the Devil May Cry sign on her van. They share a cigarette in the queue, chatting about firearms. When they enter, they stove their jackets in the cloakroom. Lady directs her to the bar, hands enclasped, and orders drinks.

Curious, Nico observes the bartender fill two wine glasses with a sparkly, amber drink with slices of cucumber and a sprig of mint in them.

“Pimm’s spritz,” Lady winks, “perfect for a summer’s night.” She hands a glass to Nico after she’s paid for the drinks and directs them outside to the patio. Madonna’s Get Into The Groove blares from the amplifiers; the people occupying the dance floor further inside the nightspot cheers in response. A standing table outside is empty; they quickly snag it for themselves. Nico takes a sip from the drink, letting her gaze wander around. The spirits are simultaneously fruity and spicy; the peels of cucumber add a refreshing tint. She likes it, and she normally drinks nothing but soda, getting her gazebo from joints. The chatter and occasional chacinnations from the surrounding clientele envelop them, the atmosphere tinged by the scent of perfumes, hairspray and cigarettes.

Lady peruses the crowd with her gaze and smiles.

“Dante would love this place. He’s the world’s worst but most enthusiastic dancer.”

“D’ya think he’s coming back?”

“Yeah, I do. He’ll find a way. This is Dante we’re speaking of, after all.” She glints a smirk at Nico. “Until he does, I’m crashing at his place, blasting the jukebox and playing pool with Trish.”

Nico smiles, despite an acrid thought invading her mind. Did Trish and Lady live together? Was there more to their relationship than friendship?

God, Nico wishes not.

For the first time that night, Lady’s smile dies. She presses her lips together.

“He’d better come back. Dante is the only one who _gets_ me, you know. We’ve been working together for so long… He and Trish are the only ones who care for me.”

She dips her bronze- and jade coloured gaze into her drink.

“Hey,” Nico doesn’t stutter, doesn’t hesitate, “I care.”

Lady lifts her gaze, eyes big and glittering.

“Yeah, you do. You cared for me when Nero cut me out of that demon. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to repay you - or him.”

“Hey,” Nico repeats, “that demon piece you brought me today - it’s more than enough.”

Lady’s piercing gaze makes Nico want to fidget. To not expose her sudden spike of nervousness, she adds,

“I still can’t believe Urizen was Dante’s brother. And that V was...”

“Yeah, me neither.” Lady purses her lips. “I met Vergil once. It was a long time ago, I wasn’t more than a kid back then. I was led to believe that he…”

Lady silences, worrying her lip.

“Let’s just say I was a gullible fool and I was wrong about him. I still hate the bastard though. He put me inside that demon. If Dante emerges from the Netherworld with him, I don’t know what I’ll do.”

Angered tears glisten in her eyes.

“Dante really cares about his brother. I know that’s why he went into hell with him. He couldn’t stand the idea of losing Vergil again.”

“Really?” Nico balks, “He seemed pretty insistent on killing him to me.”

“I guess you never stop loving your family no matter what they do.”

A cloud dampens Nico’s mood. She didn’t miss her deadbeat dad. Growing up, she never felt anything but contempt for how he chose to leave his family. Blood didn’t matter; care did, as Rock cared for her.

“I don’t know about that.”

On a whim, she places her hand on Lady’s.

“Hey, how about I’ll buy you another drink and we’ll leave the topic of the Sparda brothers be for tonight?”

Lady nods, beaming at her.

“That sounds excellent.”

Finishing their drinks, they amble inside towards the bar and pushes past clusters of people chatting, drinking and occasionally guffawing.

“What can I get you?” Nico half-yells at Lady to cry down the music and raucous chattering.

“How about tequila?” Lady suggests with a grin.

Nico leans her elbows on the bar and heaves on the balls of her feet to get the bartender's attention. The Pimm’s Spritz has landed in a hot pool in her stomach and made her head buzz. When she receives the small glasses of clear, oily liquid, packages of salt and slices of tawny lemon, she pays and turns to Lady. They find another empty standing table further inside, closer to the dance floor.

Lady dabs a tiny mound of salt on the patch of skin between Nico’s thumb and index finger. She instructs her to hold the lemon slice in the same hand, and the glass of tequila in the other. Salting her own hand, she winks.

“Ready? One, two, three -”

They lick the salt from their hands, swigs the tequila and bites into the lemon. A burn slides down Nico’s throat, so hot she barely keeps herself from coughing, but the acidity of the lemon juice nullifies the blaze. Her eyes water, she laughs. Lady meets her with her own radiant chuckle.

Another tune blasts from the amplifiers further inside. Lady grabs Nico’s arm, eyes wide with surprised joy.

“Oh, I love this song! C’mon!”

Together, they make their way to the dance floor.

 _You sting like a bee_  
_But you’re still my honey, honey, honey_

Head buzzing louder, Nico raises her arms and rocks her body in tune with the beat. The two of them dance, forgetting everything demon related, the Qliphoth, the Devil May Cry business. For a few upbeat songs, they’re nothing but increasingly sweaty, happy dancers.

In the middle of Nicki Minaj’s _Starships_ , Lady tugs her arm. _Toilet_ , she mimes, cocking her head towards the facilities to the other side of the club. They pass drunken dancers and couples making out, breathing the stuffed air, warm with perspiration. A woman exits the handicap toilet - Lady rushes in with a grin. To Nico’s surprise, she pulls her inside with her. Heat creeps up on Nico’s cheeks. Girls did go into bathrooms together, but this still seemed… intimate. Looking anywhere but at Lady to not gawk at her while she does her business, Nico makes a little jump when two hands land on her shoulders.

Lady’s eyes are huge this close. Their different colours draw Nico’s attention like moths to a lamp. Her chest constricts at the flowery smell of Lady’s perfume, overriding the otherwise strong lemony scent of bathroom detergent.

“Nico,” Lady drawls, voice low, “I really like you.”

A rush of happiness ignites every nerve ending in Nico’s body, still, she hesitates. Is this the alcohol talking? Did she hear Lady correctly? Outside, the music pumps into the club, drowning them with hard beats.

Nico falls into the comforting habit of joking to calm her nerves.

“You’re just saying that because I’m pretty.”

Lady titters; it’s a wonderful sound.

“No - I mean, you are, so pretty, but that’s not it…”

She lowers her Gaze to Nico’s lips. Nico tenses in anticipation. _Holy shit, she’s going to kiss me -_

When she does, Nico’s brain silences to indulge in nothing but the feeling of Lady’s soft lips against her own. So what if this is the alcohol? She’s kissing her dream woman. Nico’s agreed to go out with Lady tonight to start something she never dared to dream would evolve beyond friendship. This is something she’s wanted ever since Lady woke up in her van, naked underneath that coarse blanket, confused, vulnerable and so, so beautiful...

Nico places her hands on Lady’s back, pulling her closer. Lady responds by opening her lips and slipping the tip of her tongue into Nico’s mouth. The sensation sends a flash of heat through her. Carefully, she turns them to press Lady against the wall, never breaking the kiss. Her insides melt at how fast they find a synced rhythm; the actions of one prompt a response from the other so seamlessly it's like they’ve done nothing but making out their whole lives. Nico pushes a leg between Lady’s legs and is rewarded by a low moan against her lips.

A loud banging taps the door.

Lady releases Nico’s lips with a sigh, but fuck that, Nico’s going nowhere. The people outside can soil themselves for all she cares, she ain’t leaving.

Hands sliding down Lady’s front, Nico hunkers down until she faces the soft curve of hips and so inviting pale skin on her thighs. She kneads Lady’s dress up her hips, everything in her cramping at the sight of her black, lacy underwear. The sweet, spicy aroma of arousal from her has Nico’s head spin in a way that has nothing to do with the tequila she earlier downed.

Another bang rattles the door.

“Nico,” Lady breathes.

Nico darts an eye cast up to her, caressing her thighs. Lady bites her lower lip and nods, faintly.

It’s all the encouragement Nico needs. Lifting her hand to slide her fingers along Lady’s slit on top of her underwear, she dives in and places a kiss against her warmth. Lady inhales sharply. Kissing, nibbling, taking long, hard stroked with her tongue, Nico makes sure Lady’s underwear is soaked, all the while working at her with her fingers. When she pushes the fabric aside to taste her, Lady throws her head back with a whine.

More bangs and angry shouts are heard from outside. Someone aggressively taps the locked door handle. Nico ignores it. She groans at the taste of Lady, so warm and lush, with a hint of tartness. Nico’s in seventh heaven. She’ll take Lady out to candlelit dinners, drive her to the outlook by the sea, indulge in Netflix and chill, anything as long as Lady will let her continue to fuck her with her fingers and tongue, continues to make those delicious sounds.

Lady’s thighs start to tremble. A whispered “yes” spill from her mouth before she tenses, clenching around Nico’s finger so hard it makes her smile. Breathing hard, Lady slides down to a crouching position, placing her hands on Nico’s shoulders. They laugh before Lady leans forward to catch Nico’s glistening lips with hers in a kiss that steals the air from her lungs. Nico adjusts her glasses and plants her palm against the wall to not lose balance.

The banging is threatening to blast the door into splinters.

“We’d better get out,” Lady sighs, smiling.

“How about we head back to the van?”

Lady bites her lower lip in a smile so cute it makes Nico’s heart make a little jump.

“Yeah, let's do that.”

They are met with more than one pair of pointed eye casts as well as a few indignant mutters as the leave the bathroom, but they ignore it. Hand in hand, they venture for the exit to grab a taxi to the van.

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics from You Can’t Get A Man With A Gun from the movie adaptation of the musical Annie Get Your Gun (1950).
> 
> Here’s how you make a [Pimm’s Spritz](https://www.townandcountrymag.com/leisure/drinks/g21635118/pimms-cocktails/).
> 
> The song Lady and Nico dances to is [Honey](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QPsQ04HolFs) by 070 Shake, Ralphy River, and Hack and Tree (2016).


End file.
